Achievements
Cut 5000 Magic Logs - Woodcutting Skill Teleport (2 magic trees), Firemaking Skill (3 Magic trees to the south west, 4 Magic trees far south), ::Dzone (5 magic trees), ::Ezone (10+ magic trees) *Burn 2500 Magic Logs - Tinderbox + Magic logs. PS: Inferzo adze ability counts towards this task. *Fish 2000 Rocktails - Fishing Skill Teleport - Fishing rod + Red vine worms. *Cook 1000 Rocktails - Cooking Skill Teleport. *Mine 2000 Runite Ores - Mining Skill Teleport - Mining guild, ::Dzone and ::Ezone also have multiple Runite rocks. *Smelt 1000 Rune Bars - Smithing Skill Teleport - Furnace at Mining guild. *Harvest 1000 Torstols - Farming Skill Teleport. Buy seeds from Master Farmer. Requires 85 Farming. You get 3-15 torstols from each crop. Average is 4-5. Remember to water your crops. *Infuse 500 Steel Titans - Self explanatory. Tip: Mage gear + Cannon + Charming Imp at rock crabs is the best method for blue charms. *Craft 1000 Diamond Gems - Crafting Skill - NPC sells uncut gems. FOR IRONMEN: Kill Jad and buy diamonds with tokkul at tokkul store, can also get diamonds from caskets, monsters, and mining rocks/stars. *Catch 100 Kingly Imps - 3 Kingly imps spawns each 12 mins at Dzone, 1 at Puro-Puro. *Fletch 5000 Rune Arrows - Smith rune arrowtips from rune bars + fletch headless arrows from normal logs + buy feathers off Fishing Skill NPC. Tip: Glacors drop 4500 headless arrows. *Steal 5000 Scimitars - Thieving Skill Teleport. *Runecraft 8000 Blood Runes - Runecrafting Skill - NPC sells Blood Talisman. Tip: With Pack Yak +3 rune pouchs can make up to 81 runes/inv. Get rune pouches from the Runecrafting Skill Teleport for tokens. *Bury 500 Frosts Dragon Bones - Self explanatory, ::Ezone has multiple frost dragons outside of wild. *Fire 5000 Cannon Balls - Smith Cannon Balls or buy from other players. Tip: Use a cannon on Rock Crabs. FOR IRONMEN: Corp drops bulk cannonballs, can also get from caskets, if not kill steel dragons for your steel bars. *Mix 100 Overload Potions - Mix Extreme att + Extreme str + Extreme def + Extreme Rng + Extreme Mage. If donor buy extremes at dzone, if not buy ingredients and make extremes from the scratch. *Complete An Elite Slayer Task - Slayer Skill - Level 92 Slayer Master - Summona *Assemble 5 Godswords - Assemble God Hilts + Godsword Blades *Deal 10M Melee Damage - Self explanatory. *Deal 10M Ranged Damage - Self explanatory. *Deal 10M Magic Damage - Self explanatory. *Defeat Jad - Minigame Teleport, 2nd page - Thzarr Fight Pit. *Defeat Bandos Avatar - Boss Teleport, 3rd page, Bandos Avatar. *Defeat General Graardor - Godwars Dungeon - Talk to NPC - Bandos. *Defeat Kree'Arra - Godwars Dungeon - Talk to NPC - Armadyl. *Defeat Commander Zilyana - Godwars Dungeon - Talk to NPC - Saradomin. *Defeat K'ril Tsutsaroth - Godwars Dungeon - Talk to NPC - Zamorak. *Defeat The Corporeal Best - Boss System - Talk to NPC. *Defeat Nex - Boss Teleport, 4th page, Nex. *Defeat 30 Players - Self explanatory. FOR IRONMEN: This achievement cannot currently be achieved. *Reach A Killstreak of 6 - Self explanatory. FOR IRONMEN: This achievement cannot currently be achieved. Elite Tasks *Complete All Hard Tasks - Self explanatory. *Cut An Onyx Stone - Obtained as random drop from mining a rock, star, or from a Kingly Impling. *Reach Max Exp In A Skill - Reach 1B xp in any skill. *Reach Level 99 In All Skills - Self explanatory. *Defeat 10,000 Monsters - Self explanatory. Tip: afk zombies at graveyard minigame. *Defeat 500 Boss Monsters - Self explanatory. *Vote 100 Times - ::vote. *Defeat Zulrah 50 times - Self explanatory, will link to a Zulrah guide once added to game.